Jungle Biome Props (List)
This page is a list of props that can be placed on a build site using the prop palette. All of the props look like the trees, rocks, plants and other nature props seen in the Jungle Biome. Flowers The following are found in caves: *Nightbloom Plant *Nightbloom Plant (Large) *Nightbloom Plant (Perfect) *Vilebloom Plant *Vilebloom Plant (Large) *Vilebloom Plant (Perfect) *Sunblossom Plant *Sunblossom Plant (Large) *Sunblossom Plant (Perfect) :Examples: Nightbloom-plant-perfect.jpg|Nightbloom Plant (Perfect) Vilebloom-plant-perfect.jpg|Vilebloom Plant (Perfect) Sunblossom-plant-perfect.jpg|Sunblossom Plant (Perfect) Shrubs and Ferns :Tall, narrow-leaved ferns: *Jungle Fern (Medium with Butterflies) 2 *Jungle Fern (Medium) 1 *Jungle Fern (Medium) 2 :Short Ferns/Shrubs with broad leaves: *Jungle Fern (with Butterflies) *Jungle Shrub (Shrub in game, but it looks like the broad leaf fern above - may be incorrectly named) :Similar to the above, but with solid leaves instead of wispy fern leaves: *Jungle Shrub (Leafy) *Jungle Shrub (with Butterflies) :Examples: Jungle-fern-medium-1.jpg|Jungle Fern (Medium) Jungle-shrub-with-butterflies.jpg|Jungle Shurb (with Butterflies) Jungle fern with Butterflies prop placed.png|Jungle Fern (with Butterflies) Trees :Roots: *Jungle Banyan Root *Jungle Banyan Root (Dense) :Banyan trees: *Jungle Banyan (Large with Mist) 1 *Jungle Banyan (Large with Mist) 2 *Jungle Banyan (Large) 1 *Jungle Banyan (Large) 2 *Jungle Banyan (Small) *Jungle Banyan (Tiny) :Regular palms: *Jungle Palm (Curvy) *Jungle Palm (Tall) *Jungle Palmetto *Jungle Palmetto (Flat) *Jungle Palmetto (Tall) :Cave palms - these are found are only found underground, hanging from cave ceilings *Jungle Palm (Hanging and Fruiting) 1 *Jungle Palm (Hanging and Fruiting) 2 *Jungle Palm (Hanging and Fruiting) 3 *Jungle Palm (Hanging with Water) 1 *Jungle Palm (Hanging with Water) 2 *Jungle Palm (Hanging with Water) 3 *Jungle Palm (Hanging) 1 *Jungle Palm (Hanging) 2 *Jungle Palm (Hanging) 3 :Tree parts: *Jungle Tree Branch (Large) 1 *Jungle Tree Branch (Large) 2 *Jungle Tree Branch (Large) 3 *Jungle Tree Branch (Medium) *Jungle Tree Branch (Small) *Jungle Tree Trunk :Examples: Jungle-banyan-root-dense.jpg|Jungle Banyan Root (Dense) Jungle-banyan-large-2.jpg|Jungle Banyan Root (Large) 2 Jungle-banyan-large-1.jpg|Jungle Banyan Root (Large) 1 Jungle-banyan-small.jpg|Jungle Banyan Root (Small) Jungle-banyan-tiny.jpg|Jungle Banyan Root (Tiny) Jungle-palm-curvy.jpg|Jungle Palm (Curvy) Jungle-palm-tall.jpg|Jungle Palm (Tall) Jungle-palmetto-tall.jpg|Jungle Palmetto (Tall) Jungle-palm-hanging-3.jpg|Jungle Palm (Hanging) 3 Jungle-palm-hanging-fruiting-3.jpg|Jungle Palm (Hanging and Fruiting) 3 Jungle-tree-branch-2.jpg|Jungle Tree Branch 2 Rocks *Jungle Boulder 1 *Jungle Boulder 2 *Jungle Rock (Large) 1 *Jungle Rock (Large) 2 *Jungle Rock (Small) 1 *Jungle Rock (Small) 2 :Examples: Jungle Boulder 1 prop placed.png|Jungle Boulder 1 Jungle-rock-large-1.jpg|Jungle Rock (Large) 1 Misc :Plants: *Jute Plant *Jute Plant (Large) *Jute Plant (Perfect) :Hanging vines - these are thick, rough looking vines that hand straight down. *Jungle Cavern Vine (Long Hanging) *Jungle Cavern Vine (Medium Hanging) *Jungle Cavern Vine (Short Hanging) :Cavern plants: *Jungle Cordate Cluster (with Butterflies) 3 *Jungle Cordate Cluster (with Fireflies) 2 *Jungle Cordate Cluster 1 *Jungle Cordate Cluster 2 *Jungle Cordate Cluster 3 :Drupes (mellon-like fruit): *Jungle Drupe (Glowing) 1 *Jungle Drupe (Glowing) 2 *Jungle Drupe (Glowing) 3 :Small roots: *Jungle Roots (Curled) 1 *Jungle Roots (Curled) 2 :Small seedlings - these seedlings look like freshly sprouted plants. *Jungle Seedling (with Fireflies) 1 *Jungle Seedling 1 *Jungle Seedling 2 *Jungle Seedling 3 :Creeping vines: *Jungle Vines (Complex) *Jungle Vines (Simple) *Jungle Vines (Spread) Jute-plant-perfect.jpg|Jute Plant (Perfect) Jungle-cavern-vine-short-haning.jpg|Jungle Cavern Vine (Short Hanging) Jungle-cordate-3.jpg|Jungle Cordate Cluster 3 Jungle-drupe-glowing-3.jpg|Jungle Drupe (Glowing) 3 Curled Jungle Root prop placed.png|Jungle Roots (Curled) Jungle-seedling-3.jpg|Jungle Seedling 3 Spread Jungle Vines prop placed.png|Jungle Vines (Spread) More Props by Biome The following lists may also be of interest: *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Deciduous Biome Props (List) *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Other Info *To see more props organized in this manner see the Themed prop lists category page. *Too see all props of this general type see the Nature props category page. Category:Themed prop lists